Деанди/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Деанди. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Фред! Надеюсь, мне не надо напоминать вам о том, как важно следить за КАЖДОЙ деталью во время войны? Как, например, за "совпадениями", про которые мне теперь рассказывает вы не поверите кто – опекун Сержанта Лапочки! Такими совпадениями, как "где была верховная шпионка во время ежегодного собрания агентов, которое она должна возглавлять" или "почему верховная шпионка не приходила к нам на очередной матч по гандболу аккурат перед каждой атакой повстанцев на имперские склады"? Я был бы вам очень признателен и счел бы это ключевым фактором вашего дальнейшего существования, если бы вы разобрались с этими "совпадениями". ---- ---- }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Fred. I hope that I do not need to remind you of the importance of tracking EVERY detail during a time of conflict. Namely, these “coincidences” I'm now hearing about from Constable's caregiver, of all sources. Coincidences such as, “where was the Spymaster during the yearly Assets meeting, over which she presides”, or, “why is the Spymaster unavailable for our regularly scheduled game of handball before every rebel-led attack on Imperium stockpiles”? I would consider it a personal favor and a contributing factor to your continued existence if you would be so kind as to look into these “coincidences”. ---- ---- }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Каждый день мы получаем все новые и новые свидетельства распада нашей когда-то великой и прекрасной империи. Я точно знаю, что вас, императрица, это не удивляет. Около двух лет назад, когда я ненадолго проникла за завесу и вернулась с докладом, вы с потрясающей точностью предсказали последствия сделки Рендейна с варелси и последующие катаклизмы. Расторжение Договора умирающих. Восстания слуг. Гражданская война дженнеритов. Падение Кодекса. Все те ступени, по которым мы спускаемся во тьму. Понимая неотвратимость катастрофы, я попытаюсь завоевать еще большее доверие тирана, одновременно подрывая основы его власти. Если все получится, в ближайшие несколько дней слуги поднимут новое восстание – на этот раз в связи с побегом солдата Кэлдариуса, заключенного на сто лет. Отмечу для истории, что доверие Рендейна ко мне напрямую связано с "делом Кэлдариуса", когда этот героический солдат публично потребовал себе Вечности (и в конце концов получил ее). Тогда Рендейн недооценил роль дженнеритских традиций и имперской гордости своими воинами. Дженнериты испокон веков считают, что истинные легенды рождаются только в бою. Мои консультации по этому вопросу оказались очень ценными для Рендейна, хотя было бы глупым полагать, что он не в курсе моей роли в этом деле. Впрочем, прямых улик у него все равно нет, так что открыто обвинять меня ему пока невыгодно. Вот на таком канате мне приходится балансировать. Я молюсь, моя императрица, что наших планов и этого восстания будет достаточно, чтобы разрушить власть тирана изнутри. ---- ----}} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Each day now brings further evidence of the corrosion of our once beautiful and mighty empire. I know you, Empress, are not surprised by any of these events which have transpired. When we last spoke nearly two years ago, when I was able to briefly cross the Veil and return to tell the tale, you predicted the consequences of Rendain's agreement with the Varelsi and the turmoil that would follow with an accuracy that shouldn't surprise me. The dissolution of the Pact of the Dying. The Thrall Rebellions. The Jennerit Civil War. The fall of Codex. All steps leading us onward into the growing dark. With this course of events now seemingly inevitable, I now move to further gain the Tyrant's trust as I simultaneously labor to undo his web of power. In a few days, if my work is successful, the Thralls will enter into open rebellion a second time, this time motivated by the escape of the soldier Caldarius from his hundred-year imprisonment. For posterity, I record that the trust Rendain has bestowed upon me recently is directly related to his need for counsel during the “Caldarius Affair”, in which the champion-soldier publicly demanded (and was eventually granted) Sustainment. Rendain underestimates the emotions of the Jennerit populace, and the amount of pride the Empire derives from its warriors. Long have the Jennerit recognized that true legends are born in battle. Throughout this controversy, my counsel to him has allowed me to step further into his confidence – though I would be foolish to underestimate Rendain by believing him unaware of my involvement in these matters. Still, he has no direct proof and would find it politically unadvantageous to accuse me openly. Such a narrow wire I walk. I pray, my Empress, that our plans and my covert rebellion will be enough to bring down the Tyrant's influence from within. ---- ----}} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Личный дневник. Протокол шифрования Деанди Альфа-TR43... Впрочем, он вряд ли нужен. А, к черту шифрование. Будем жить опасной жизнью. Согласно летописям, Заповедь впервые прозвучала вскоре после появления империи дженнеритов в ее нынешнем воплощении. Она ставила выживание нашего вида превыше всего. Некоторые ученые считают, что, когда Заповедь стала чем-то вроде государственного девиза, империя сбилась с пути, и в итоге до власти дорвался Лотар Рендейн. Я рада сообщить, что сегодняшняя победа исправила ошибку, допущенную нашими предками. Когда рассеется дым, и мы, дженнериты, изучим нашу судьбу, то, надеюсь, придет пора забыть про Заповедь раз и навсегда. “До конца. Любой ценой”. Этим словам нас учат с рождения. Но те из нас, кто выжил в Войне за Солус, знают, что есть цена, которую нельзя заплатить. Кое-какие долги будут преследовать нас до конца нашей неестественно долгой жизни. Теперь мы должны найти новые слова, которые будут направлять нас и наших союзников. Я бы предложила “Живите вместе, умрите поодиночке”, но принимаю и другие варианты. Рендейна больше нет, как и нашей любимой императрицы Леноры. И пусть мы остались без рулевого в этой новой эпохе, одно ясно: мы должны идти по этому пути вместе, как хранители Последней Звезды. Как часовые во тьме. Дети Заповеди, наша война еще не закончилась. Если нам повезет, она не закончится никогда. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Personnel log, encryption protocol Deande Alpha-TR43... Although, I guess it's hardly necessary. Y'know, to hell with encryption. Let's live dangerously. History records the first utterance of the Precept shortly after the rise of the Jennerit Imperium's current incarnation – one that valued the continued survival of the species above all else. Some scholars argue that, after the adoption of the Precept as something of an official credo of the state, the Imperium began to lose its way, culminating with Lothar Rendain's rise to power. I'm pleased to report that with today's victory, we've corrected this error in judgment on the part of our ancestors. And as the smoke clears and we Jennerit closely examine our destiny, I believe it's time we shed the Precept once and for all. We are taught these words from birth: by any deed, at any price. But those of us who have survived the Solus War know that there are some costs that cannot be paid; some debts that will follow us for the rest of our freakishly long lives. Now, our task is to find new words to guide that destiny, alongside our new allies. I'd like to suggest “live together, die alone”, but I'm open to alternatives. Rendain is gone – but so is our beloved Empress Lenore. And though we find ourselves rudderless in this new age, one thing remains clear: the path ahead is one we must walk together, as stewards of the Last Star. Sentinels of the dark. Children of the Precept – our battle is not yet over. And if we're really fortunate, it will never truly end. }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore - Deande - War Is Hardly Civil.ogg}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Модифицированные боевые тессуримские вееры обычно носят рыцари ордена Безмолвных Сестер и представители Вечной элиты дженнеритов. Тессуримы Деанди были сделаны вручную по ее четким указаниям. Среди указаний были и эти стихи: }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Customized Jennerit tessurim war-fan commonly carried by members of the Silent Sisters or members of the Sustained elite. Deande's tessurim were hand-made to her exact specifications. Those specifications also included the following poem: }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Нам стало известно о дочери Дженнеритской империи, проявляющей поразительный талант для своего возраста. Ее зовут . Она родом с нашего тронного мира и принадлежит к благороднейшему роду, ее родители – . Обладая столь высокими привилегиями по крови и происхождению, стала послушницей Безмолвных Сестер в необычайно юном возрасте. Мы посвятим ее в орден и передадим под опеку Матери Дивии. Мать Дивия будет проинформирована о Нашей личной просьбе. Наша царственная особа также желает подготовить к процедуре Вечности, чтобы упрочить ее преданность Нам и Дженнеритской империи. У Нас нет причин сомневаться в том, что окажется самым талантливым из кандидатов. Таким образом, будет отныне известна как Деанди. Верховная шпионка Йовани, Мы считаем, что Деанди станет первым кандидатом, достаточно способным и заслуживающим доверия, чтобы занять ваш пост, если наши подозрения касательно полководца Лотара Рендейна окажутся верными. Когда вы поймете, что время пришло, передайте Деанди все наши знания и подозрения, а затем наставьте ее на путь спасения граждан Империи. ---- ---- }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- One has come to our attention, a daughter of the Jennerit Empire who shows remarkable aptitude for her age. She wears the name . She is both born of our throneworld, and is of the highest bloodline, her parentage being the . Beyond the qualifications of her blood and breeding, has put herself forward for service in the Silent Sisters at an unusually young age. We will see her into the order, under the care of Matron Divia, and will see Matron Divia informed of Our personal intentions. It is also the wish of Our royal person that be prepared for Sustainment, with due care given to confirm her loyalty to Ourself and to the Jennerit Empire. We have no reason to doubt that #NAME_REDACTED# will prove to be a most capable candidate. Henceforth, shall be known as "Deande". Spymistress Jovani – we believe Deande to be the first candidate we have seen capable and worthy of trust to train as your successor should our suspicions of Warmaster Lothar Rendain prove as we predict. When you believe the time is at hand, entrust Deande with all we know and suspect, and set her on the course to safeguard the lives of the Empire. ---- ---- }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Семена тайных орденов'» – провокация «'Румба!'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Веер отступления **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Деанди», награда – облик «'Спецоперации'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Деанди'» Финальное изображение Lore-deande.png Примечания *В русской версии текста путей «'Не вполне гражданская война'» и «'Семена тайных орденов'» перепутаны понятия Империя Дженнеритов (англ. Jennerit Empire) и Дженнеритская империя (англ. Jennerit Imperium). en:Deande/Lore Категория:Путь героев